Ultraman Cosmos (character)
is one of the Ultras in the Ultraman Cosmos Series. He can combine with Ultraman Justice to form Ultraman Legend, or with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Zero to transform into new Ultra called Ultraman Saga. He is regarded by most fans as one of the more peaceful Ultras. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) Meeting with Musashi and Revival An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed Baltan through space as it tried to make its way towards Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for some time and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan goes underground, Cosmos is wounded and out of power. At death’s door, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sunlight into the beam lamp on his head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power to summon the hero. His parting words where "One who is strong is one who is brave". During Baltan’s raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to call him but couldn’t. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path. Battle against Baltan Later on, after Baltan was awoken by the Sharks’ jets, Musashi found his courage and managed to call on the giant. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan King and demanded that he return home and depart Earth, declaring it off-limits. When he refused, the blue and silver guardian fought the insect-like Baltan to a standstill, until the creature morphed into Dark-Baltan. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of Corona mode. In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower him. Using the Prominence Ball, he dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Baltan admitted defeat and shed tears before Cosmos' attack took effect. All he wanted was to give the orphaned children of his world a stable planet to live on and now that was impossible. After he fell, Cosmos used his powers to revert his body to his previous form and watched as the children of Baltan departed with the body of the last adult Baltan and began the journey back to their homeworld, beyond the solar system. Ultraman Cosmos the series Joining forces with Musashi When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Ridorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with the now adult Musashi, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. Even worse was when the Chaos Organisms began unleashing even stronger Chaos Headers, such as Everlease and Mebut, on the world. Unable to contend with them in just Luna and Corona modes, Cosmos utilized his third transformation, Eclipse form, with the help of Musashi. Final Battle Against Chaos Organisms Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end on the moon, or so it seemed. After Cosmos won his final battle with Chaos Ultraman, with help from EYES, the false Ultra underwent a startling transformation, becoming Neo Chaos Darkness, an avatar of the Chaos Organisms' mind who wielded power greater than the previous Chaos Headers and Chaos Ultraman. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi from Chaos Darkness. Unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack, Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the Chaos, this time recharging Cosmos and transforming him into Miracaluna mode. Using his Luna Shootless on the evil, the Chaos Organisms were purified and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002) Battle against Scorpis The Earth was freed of the Chaos Organisms and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpis and the Space Corona Mode Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Sandros Invasion Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, merging again with Musashi to take on Eclipse mode and devastating the hordes of Scorpis. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet for his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were a doll. However, an ally of Cosmos would arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice then delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as the two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster in the darkness, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly charged up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) Gloker Pawns Invasion and Battle against Ultraman Justice The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a h ostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. Revival and Join forces with Ultraman Justice The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth’s kaiju wouldn’t sit back and let everything get destroyed! Despite their bravery, even the monsters could thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Endra, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. Final Battle Against Giga Endra The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut! But the war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Having defeated the alien threat, after Legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the earth. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Who are you?-'' ''-Ultraman Cosmos.-'' Zero to Cosmos Cosmos appeared in this movie along with the other Heisei Ultras. He recharged Zero's color timer after Ultraman Gaia. Ultraman Saga After Zero saving Taiga and combine with him. Gubila appear and cause havoc in the city and Taiga instead of transforming he run comically with Takeru until Musashi (As Cosmos) appear combating the Drill Nose Fish Kaiju and manage to calmed it with Luna Shootless. Later awhile Gubila once again appear alongside Gomess fighting each other Musashi transformed into Cosmos fighting the Two Monster with Taiga transform into Mini Size of Zero the Two managed to fended off the Kaiju with Cosmos use the Luna Shootless on the two Kaiju but, before the could rejoiced Alien Bat in his spaceship killed the two kaiju. Musashi alongside Taiga transform into Cosmos and Zero goes to combat Alien Bat and his creation, Gigant Zetton they managed to gain upper hand until Gigant Zetton smash and give the hero trouble and managed to smash him around. later Dyna revived him they managed to destroy Gigant Zetton but, later the Kaiju morphed into Hyper Zetton managed to defeat the 3 Ultra. Still don't giving up Musashi, Asuka & Taiga transform into the giants of light, Ultraman Saga and continue to battle Hyper Zetton they eventually equally match but, with the help of Team U, Saga managed to defeat Hyper Zetton alongside it's master with the Maximum Saga, After the Battle, Musashi and Cosmos return to their home universe. Forms and Statistics Body Features Forms - Corona Mode= Corona Mode Corona Mode (コロナモード, Korona Mōdo) Cosmos' red and partially blue form, it is his combat form, The red light is evoked when a peaceful solution can not be achieved, often when Cosmos faces sentient opponents with evil desires. Cosmos' red form represents the 'strength' of Ultraman. *Flight speed: Mach 9 *Running speed: Mach 2.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 1.5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 2.5 *Jumping distance: 1200 m *Grip strength: 80000 ton (80 kg when human sized) Techniques *'Naybuster Ray': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. *'Strength': This form is Cosmos' battle mode, when the enemy cannot be reasoned with or calmed down by the Luna Shootless. Thus it gives Cosmos much greater physical strength than his Luna Mode, but offers less mobility *'Prominence Ball': A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. Cosmos can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to survive the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. *'Corona Extract': Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire Corona Mode version of Luna Extract. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. It also seems that the Corona Extract is stronger than Luna Shootles. *'Energy Blasts': While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. *'Reverse Spike': Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. He can also push this beam forward, using it to force an opponent’s beam back into them. It can also collapse onto a monster, blocking off the air supply until the energy vanishes. *'Regeneration': If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. *'Acceleration': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. *'Transform': The Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode or into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi as needed. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. Real Naybuster Ray.jpg|Naybuster Ray Naybuster Ray.jpg|Prominence Ball Cosmos Energy Blast.jpg|Energy Blast Corana Extract.jpg|Corona Extract - Eclipse Mode= Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode (エクリプスモード Ekuripusu Mōdo) Cosmos' third form, it was achieved after Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Chaos Header and his revival under a lunar eclipse. This form represents the 'courage' of Musashi which revived Cosmos and combined the powers of Luna and Corona. Because Cosmos must change from Corona mode, it can only be used for one minute. *Flight speed: Mach 16 *Running speed: Mach 3.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 3 *Latent ground speed: Mach 2.8 *Jumping distance: 1800 m *Grip strength: 90,000 t (90 kg when human sized) Techniques *'Cosmium Beam': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms within a monster’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. *'Eclipse Blade': An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. It is a powerful finishing move. *'Golden Light Barrier': Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half. *'Repair Ray': Ultraman Cosmos can also shoot a repair ray for repair any broken environment. *'Super Strength': Eclipse mode boast far greater physical strength than Corona Mode, allowing Cosmos to take on enemies that was stagger Corona Mode Cosmos, he also has greater mobility like that of Luna mode. *'Spin Block': By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. *'Regeneration': If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. *'Power Surge': Like many Ultras Comos can charge his fist with energy to increase the power of his strike, but in Eclipse mode he can do and deliver a blow that would destroy the average monster. *'Acceleration': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. *'Flash Barrage': Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. This attack was used to send Chaos Ultraman flying. Cosmium_Beam.jpg|Cosmium Beam Crescent_Moon_Shot.jpg|Eclipse Blade imagebhhhhhhh.jpg|Repair Ray Golden Light Barrier.jpg|Golden Light Barrier Flash Barrage.jpg|Flash Barrage Power Surge Cosmos.jpg|Power Surge - Miracluna Mode= Miracluna Mode Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード, Mirakuruna Mōdo) *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Not Available *Running Speed: Not Available Techniques *'Luna Final': Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism, even if the Chaos Organism is hard to get rid off from the monster. Luna Final.jpg|Lunal Final - Space Corona Mode= Space Corona Mode Space Corona Mode (スペースコロナモード, Supēsu Korona Modo) Cosmos mode for space travel, it boasts greater speed and mental/energy abilities than Luna mode. As it name suggests it is meant only for combat in space. *Flight speed: to fast to be measured *Running speed: Mach 3 *Underwater speed: Mach 3 *Latent ground speed: mach 2 *Jumping ability: 1800 m *Grip strength: 75,000 ton (75 kg when human sized) Techniques *'Space Naybuster Ray': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. *'Acceleration': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. Also Space Corona mode also boast greater mobility than the normal Corona mode or Luna mode. *'Transform': The Space Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode when needed. Also can transform into Eclipse Mode when merged with Musashi. Cosmos_Space_Prominece.jpg|Space NayBuster Ray - Skeleton Corona Mode= Skeleton Corona Mode Skeleton Corona Mode (スケルトンコロナモード, Sukeruton Korona Modo) A mode where Cosmos is in Corona mode but transparent, it appeared only in Musashi's imagination during the second Cosmos movie. *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Not Available *Running Speed: Not Available Techniques *None, this from Musashi's imagination - Future Mode= Future Mode Future Mode (フューチャーモード, fu~yūchā Modo) The giant of hope, this mode represents 'Hope' and combines the power of 'Kindness', 'Strength' and 'Courage' to create the strongest form Cosmos wields. *Flight speed: Mach 18 *Running speed: Mach 4.5 *Underwater speed: Mach 3.5 *Latent ground speed: Mach 3 *Jumping distance: 2000 m *Grip strength: 100000 tons (100 kg when human sized) Techniques *'Cosmo Strike': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. *'Golden Extra Barrier': When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. After repeated hits it changes color it is an upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse mode. *'Future Force': If an ally is low in energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. *'Cross Perfection': Cosmos can combine his power with Ultraman Justice's, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters in one blow. The Ultimate Attack. *'Combine': Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the super strong Ultraman Legend. Future_Impact.jpg|Cosmo Strike Future_Barrier.jpg|Golden Extra Barrier Cosmos_Transfer.jpg|Future Force Cross-perfection.jpg|Cross Perfection }} Relationships *Ultraman Justice: Partner *Ultraman Legend: Fusion With Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Dyna: Partner *Ultraman Zero: Partner *Ultraman Saga: Fusion With Ultraman Zero & Ultraman Dyna Fighting Style Cosmos's didn't always destroy his enemies with a hard damage ability (However in Ultraman Saga, he fights in Luna Mode). It's depending which monster that he fought. If he fought a kind monster, he will calm the monster down. If he fought a hard headed or sadistic monster, he may destroy the monster. His fighting style in Luna and Corona mode is similar the Crane Style of Martial arts. Transformation Item : Musashi holds the Pluck then holds both his hands to his chest in a formation as if he's holding on to a sphere, Cosmos' energy' then form in Musashi's hands then flash away, Musashi then immediately raises the Cosmo Pluck to the air and shouts "Cosmos!". Cosmos' then emerges in his default form, the blue Luna Mode. Toy Release Information The Ultra-crusaders was released as Ultra Hero Series in 2001, and released again as a New-Mold Ultra Hero Series 2009 figure (Future, Space Corona, Skeleton Corona, MiracLuna Mode not included) . The figure was also released as a Sofubi set in 2001. The Transformation item Cosmos Pluck was also released by Bandai/Yutaka Toys. Ultra Hero Series 2000 (EX included) 200661105937310.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode 200661110502124.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode 200661110501300.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode 200661111181126.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode 20066111051248.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode UHEXUltramanCosmosMiracleLuna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Miracluna Mode (EX) Ultra Hero Series 2009 27ultramancosmoseclipse.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode (New Mold) 28ultramancosmosluna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (New Mold) 29ultramancosmoscorona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode (New Mold) Other DSC01191.jpg|Immortal Ultra Warriors (Cosmos/Justice Set) Cosmospluck.jpg|Cosmos Pluck, made by Bandai/Yutaka Toys yumenohoshi_4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Mienin) cosmosshinoyuusyaset.jpg|The True Hero set (Cosmos Miracluna, Chaos Darkness & Morgudon) 0131_ultramancosmosbig.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Cosmos (Luna, Corona, Eclipse) HDM Cosmos.JPG|Hyper Detail Molding Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (2-inches action figure) Please Expand this if you found some Ultraman Cosmos Merchandise. Gallery Cosmosmsom.jpg|Cosmos VS Basical Baltan CIOJCXIJOJXOJZO.jpg|Cosmos do a flying kick to Chaos Header UltramanCosmos_8301.jpg|Cosmos speak with Musashi Blarghhhh.jpg|Cosmos,Zero & Dyna been defeated by Hyper Zetton Kjp,s.jpg|Taiga(right),Asuka(middle) & Musashi(left) cdcc.jpg|Cosmos & Musashi return in Ultraman Saga wallp.jpg cosmos promotional.jpg|Cosmos & Justice vs Gloker Bishop CSMS_Luna!.png Trivia *Ultraman Cosmos is the first all blue ultraman to star in his own movie and show. *Cosmos is the second Heisei Movie Ultra. The first is Ultraman Zearth. *He is the second main Ultra to fuse with another Ultra, after Ultraman Taro, but his is the first to become another (he merged with Ultraman Justice to become Ultraman Legend). *He is also included in more fusions than any other Ultra so far, Ultraman Legend and Saga *Cosmos' Miracluna Form is similar to Tiga's Glitter Form. Ironically, their golden aura's did not last long, making their golden forms resemble their basic forms. However, there were two time when Tiga maintained his golden aura, the first was in Final Odyssey and the second in Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Protagonist Category:Allies